


Kitchen Grind

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, Is it underage if Dami is 17, Just a thing a did, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, because where I live legal age is 16, i was bored, straya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Damian looks as delicious as the breakfast he's making in Tim's penthouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idek if this is good I just sort of wrote it and thought I'd chuck it up here. Un-alphad so...sorry about typos D:

It was one of their more relaxed and sweet mornings; one when neither was due at the manor or at the company. It was just the two of them in Tim's penthouse, waking up after a night of hot and sweet love.

Tim had left briefly to go to the convenience store and get some things for breakfast. When he returned he placed them on the bench and sat back on the sofa as Damian got to work.

He'd help, but the teen would only tell him to go away. It was silly that Tim- who was twenty three -had a minimal amount of cooking skill compared to his seventeen-year-old lover.

Just watching the boy now, checking on the eggs and bacon whilst making up yoghurt, oatmeal and fruit glasses, is peaking Tim's hunger in other areas.

Damian does look delicious in boxers and a shirt slightly too large for him. It's loose around the neck and Tim can see the bites and bruises he put there.

He can't help it.

Smiling, he gets to his feet and approaches the large kitchen.

"Dami," he calls out, closing in on the boy. Damian seems unaware of Tim's intentions.

"Beloved?" He responds, without looking up from the stove.

Tim rounds the counter as Damian turns towards it, about to chop up some vegetables. His front is pressed up against it and _that_ is Tim's opportunity.

The older and taller man crowds Damian in against the bench, sliding his hands over the teen's hips and pushing his hardening member into the flesh of his ass.

"Ngh- _Drake._ I'm trying to make breakfast," Damian snaps, gently thrusting his elbow back.

"I know, baby. Do you have any idea how delicious you look when you're focused on something like this?" Tim whispers into his ear, watches as Damian's throat bobs from swallowing.

Slowly, Tim moves one hand up the teen's shirt towards his nipples. The other slides around his hips. Now able to hold that muscled and perfect body against him, Tim begins thrusting his clothed cock against his ass.

"D-Drake! Y-You...This is..."

Tim inhales Damian's scent from his neck, moaning at the feel of the boy's plush ass grinding against his dick. It makes him press harder, pushing Damian into the bench roughly.

Both moan and grunt at the continued gyration. 

The older can't help but smile into Damian's hair. The boy is whimpering and grunting loudly just from have Tim grind against him. He'd like to see his baby this way on a dance floor.

"Just wanted to say thank you for cooking breakfast," Tim jokes, panting as he feels a coil beginning to tighten in his stomach already. _God,_ this is what the boy does to him.

"B-By dry humping me in the kitchen like a _dog?"_ Damian responds, trying to put bite in it but failing to, instead sounding aroused and desperate.

"Not my fault your ass looks just as good in boxers than it does without," Tim responds, licking up the back of the teen's neck and twisting his nipple hard.

 _"Drake!"_ He shouts, and Tim can't wait to get his tongue in him after this.

"You look so _pretty,"_  he tells him, hand moving from under Damian's shirt to his head, smoothing the younger's hair back. It allows him to see those big jade eyes. "All desperate and ready to come just from me grinding against this gorgeous ass of yours."

The teen whines and grunts from the feeling of Tim's rock hard cock pushing against his soft flesh. He knows Tim has a thing for his ass, but Damian is pretty sure he has a thing for Tim's cock.

"Bet you can come from it. Don't want you to though. I will, then I'm going to eat _you_  for breakfast. How does that sound?" The older whispers into his young lover's ear. The whine Damian lets out tells Tim everything he needs to know.

Tim can't seem to be able to say anymore sweet words at that point, too close to cumming. He draws back, putting his hands back on Damian's hips and violently thrusting against the teen's ass.

"Drake- Drake- Tim-...I want to..." Damian trails off, panting. When he looks over his shoulder at Tim the boy looks dishevelled. It makes Tim want to laugh but he holds it in for the situation.

Drooling, flushed, pupils blown, teary, hair a mess. 

"Look at you," Tim whispers, amazed by the beautiful sight that's only for him. He stops thrusting, taking a step back to spin the teen and pin him back against the bench, forcing him into a tongue twisting, teeth clashing kiss.

Damian whimpers, clutching at the front of Tim's shirt desperately as the taller man reaches for his erection, fiddling with it for a moment. Not letting a moment slip past them Tim's hands move back to Damian's hips.

He creates a violent sort of dance, thrusting his cock into Damian's stomach, balls pressing against the teens cock. Damian's lower back slams into the countertop before he is yanked forward, making him apply the pressure now.

It's everything he wants. When Tim throws his head back, swearing loudly and hair shaking about Damian  _knows_ he has come, is right there with him. Just as his eyes roll back and everything is too tight and too  _perfect,_ Tim stops.

"Drake!" He accidentally yelps in a feminine plea. Tim doesn't let his baby despair for too long, spinning Damian around and pressing his front back against the counter.

He drops to his knees, pulling Damian's boxers with him and reaches for those two large, soft, fleshy globes.

"Perfect..." Tim murmurs softly, squeezing them. Damian mewls, which turns into a delighted moan when Tim surges forward and laps at the pretty pink hole twitching for him. His tongue easily slips inside and it brings a smile to his face. "Still ready from last night, hm pretty boy?"

Damian looks down at him with a  _glare._ Smirking, Tim dives back in, attaching his lips to his lover's entrance before violently shaking his head side to side, flicking his tongue in. It's delightful to know that would have wiped the brat's smirk  _right off of his face._

Hysterical moans turn to pleasured screams as Tim continues his assault, not letting up as he normally would. He wants to make Damian feel good and come so he can work back up again.

Fingers digging deep into that beautiful, fleshy ass (honestly it wasn't tight muscle like the rest of him, it was jiggly) and tongue reaching in as far as it can go, Damian lets out one final, wonderful scream as he comes hard against the cupboard.

Tim leans back and reaches up to him, grabbing his waist to let Damian know that it was okay to fall back. The teen is grateful and practically collapses into Tim's lap. The older moves them back until they're leaning against the pantry.

"You...might want to wear pants when making breakfast from now on," he whispers into Damian's hair, as he pets the boy's cheek and knee softly. Damian got so  _broken_ and  _frazzled_ sometimes after sex.

The only response he has is to lazily whack Tim's shoulder with the back of his hand. Tim can only laugh as he lifts the boy up, planning for round two in the shower. As they cross the living-room, Damian suddenly jolts and grips Tim's hand.

"What is-"

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

The young hero is out of his boyfriend's arms and sprinting back to the kitchen where the bacon has turned to charcoal on the stove. Tim just sighs and makes his way to the firealarm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ending inspired by the time I put a roast on before falling asleep for the whole day and waking up to a black rock in my slow-cooker and the fire department at my door.


End file.
